pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena (anime)
Serena is a Pokémon trainer of the Kalos region and one of Ash's traveling companions. Her goal is still unknown for the time being. Little is known about her relationship with Ash, although she was childhood friends with him before the start of the series. Biography Despite the fact that Serena is Ash's newest female companion and has just started her journey, she met him when they were younger back in Pallet Town years ago and have been together as childhood friends a long time before he started his journey. Despite this, Ash seems to have had no memory of this prior to XY006, for now. Appearence Serena marks a return to basing Ash's female companion off of that generation's female player character. However, Serena is also the first to have undergone minor cosmetic changes for the transition to the anime, whereas May and Dawn remained the same. Among the cosmetic changes are: *The hair is a much darker shade, and seems slightly shorter. *Shirt collar is white instead of black. *The sunglasses on the hat and the bracelet on her left wrist are absent (the bracelet depicted in her game artwork, though, is actually the Mega Ring). *Her eyes are blue despite the fact that her hair is not blonde like her game counterpart, where they should be grey, matching her current hair color. *The bow that's on her hat is not on her game counterpart. *She wears shoes unlike her game counterpart, which wears sneakers, however they are in the same design. *The line going down from the top of her shoes, down to the soles, is one straight line. While on her game counterpart sneaker's they are two seperate lines. *She also does not have the purse that her game counterpart does. Pokémon Trivia *Serena is Ash's first companion to have known him personally before the very start of the series. *She is the second main character to keep her Japanese name. The first is Iris. *She is also the second of Ash's female traveling companions to choose a Fire-type Starter Pokemon (her Fennekin). The first was May when she chose Torchic. *Serena also marked the longest time where one of the female traveling companions will meet Ash at the beginning of series (even though she knew him previously in their childhood in Pallet Town). *Serena wears a similar hat that Leaf in FireRed and LeafGreen wears, but with a different color scheme. *Serena is also the third female traveling companion after Iris and Bonnie who doesn't own a bike. Gallery serena_is_blushing_after_seeing_ash.jpg|The fateful meeting of Serena and Ash. Serena.jpg|Serena and Fletchling RPXLBPN.png Ash+Serena.jpg|Serena offers Ash a handkerchief. Serena Remembers.jpg Serena Watching Ash.png Serena's face is dirty.png Serena flying off..png Serena trying to ride Rhyhorn.png|Serena trying to ride Grace's Rhyhorn. Serena 2.png|Serena waking up in the morning by Grace's Fletchling. Serena 1.png SatoSere holding hand.png|Serena and Ash holding hands during their childhood days. Serena accepts the offer.png|Serena accepting to go to the Pokémon Center after a Vespiquen scares her. Serena Meets Nurse Joy.png|Serena meeting Nurse Joy in the forest. Serena emotion.jpg|Serena watching Ash on TV SereSato-bag.jpg|Serena returns Ash's backpack. Serena arrives at the Santalune City Gym and sees Ash..PNG|Serena arrives at the Santalune City Gym and sees Ash in person. Serena asking Ash if remembers her..jpg|Serena asking Ash if he remembers her.|link=Serena (anime) Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Female Characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Characters from Kalos